


And there's a dazzling haze

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Married Couple, Post Curse, Post Manga, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyoru fic, Tohru is having a quiet evening with Kyo. They're talking about their day. As she watches Kyo talk, she desires to be closer. This fic takes place after the main story of Fruits Basket.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	And there's a dazzling haze

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written last year, moved over from Tumblr. For most of my kyoru fics I wrote/posted there before having an a03 account. The title from the fic comes from Taylor Swift's song "Lover"

They were just talking and laughing. Tohru was trying sake for the first time. She thinks she may be a bit tipsy from it. Kyo encouraged her to give it a try at least, to see what she thinks. It wasn't bad. Maybe she'd had too much, her head feeling fuzzy. 

She was looking at Kyo now, smiling softly as he was telling her something that happened at the Dojo recently. 

His eyes were shining, he was always so animated when he talked about it. The kids he was teaching, from what she gathered, really enjoyed having him as a teacher.

It made her warm and happy knowing this. She knew that Kyo would be a wonderful teacher. He had taught her plenty of things. That it was okay to speak her mind. He let her be vulnerable in a way that she could not with anyone else.

She was overcome with the urge to kiss him. She needed to right now. 

He was still in the middle of talking as she leaned over the kotatsu. She noticed the surprised wide-eyed look he had before she pulled at his shirt to bring him closer and take his lips with her own.

It's a tender kiss. Tohru loves the feeling every time of his lips pushing against hers. 

Breaking the kiss briefly, Tohru climbs onto the table, pushing the sake aside. 

“W-What are you doing?” Kyo wonders, surprised by this behavior coming from Tohru.

“I need you, Kyo.. I just... you were talking so sweetly about your students and I love you so much..” She confesses. 

He can’t help smiling at her confession, heart filled with overwhelming love for this wonderful woman he is happy to call his wife.

Her own heart was thundering in her ribs. Kyo helps her climb down. Tohru brings her body nearer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“I love you too, Tohru. You know you don’t have to climb the table to get to me.” He teases her.

She pouts a bit but giggles. “I know, I know... I wanted to be.. you know..”

“Sexy?” He provides.

Tohru nods sheepishly.

“You are too me, Tohru. No matter what.” Kyo whispers in her ear, and she shudders. 

Their chests touch. Kyo's hands tangle into her hair. Tohru still wants more. More...  
Her hands are on his sides, stroking at the skin under his shirt. Kyo leans himself into her touch. 

He guides her down onto the floor, ending the kiss to pepper kisses along her cheeks and neck.

"Tohru..." He whispers.

"Kyo-kun..." She whispers back.

They both start to pull at each other's clothes, hastily removing them. It takes seconds for them to be bare. Tohru stares into Kyo's eyes, the dazzling haze of love mirrors back at her.

They kiss once again, and Tohru moans feeling Kyo's heat moving into hers. The rhythm is quickly found. 

A familiar sensation builds inside, and Tohru pulls her lips from Kyo's. She tilts her head back moaning. 

Kyo groans out loud as he reaches his climax. Tohru's cry soon follows his. They're both breathing heavily by the end of it.

He moves from her and together they settle comfortably under the warm blanket of the kotatsu. 

Tohru closes her eyes, happy and satisfied, hoping they can always be this close.


End file.
